


Shameless

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: /sighs, F/M, I can't do anything but shake my head, I feel like I have better things to do but this is what chooses to come out, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time is sweet and slow. It's about long, sensual kisses and beating hearts and constant giving. Except when it's not. (Continuation of 'Morning-Afters.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichilover3 (makasouls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makasouls/gifts), [djAngelynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/gifts).



> Guess you messed up my life and made me want to write things because she was frustrated her own crossover to the dark side where smut is abundant and brings out the absolute worst in you? Yeah, you all already know. ;)
> 
> And then there's the magical person who writes things for me and is lovely and lovable and I am unworthy crap. T^T
> 
> Kudos are loved and comments are worshiped. Leave one behind if you enjoyed. Thanks, guys~

The hammering of her heart was as much due to excitement as it was apprehension as Karin made her way through the halls of her dormitory with shifting eyes. Not that anyone was looking at her in particular. It was a Friday night, a time made for late-night parties and catching up on a week's worth of sleep. There weren't enough people straggling about to pay her much attention.

But that didn't ease her worries as she walked swiftly towards her destination. Her sweats were sweltering despite the cool night air and just the slightest glance her way nearly had her pausing. An excuse was at her tongue but no one asked for it.

"God, Karin, get it together," she muttered to herself when one of the second years sent a smile her way and she nearly spilled her secrets. He hadn't even wanted to ask her anything, just an acknowledgement before going the opposite direction.

He wouldn't care if she was going off to see Hitsugaya.

But there were plenty of others that would, Karin mused, and those were the ones she didn't want to deal with. Because in the end, they were right. The sexual chemistry had come to a boil because of one measly night in a tent and morning wood. She'd been more than ready to do much more than get each other off but she was glad for Toushirou's usual levelheadedness.

It would've been so easy for him to have her—hell, she'd nearly give in and let him fuck her anyway—but he'd made promises of much more if she'd show some restraint. Not her strongest suit but he'd wrung the words from her when he slid her up against the side of the bus, slipped his fingers into her soaked panties, and had her whimpering helplessly into his smiling lips.

At the memory her body heated, stroked senses primed as she came to a halt in front of his door. She hesitated to knock. He knew she was coming. He'd been the one to text her in the first place, telling her how his roommate had gone to his girlfriend's for the weekend. Since this morning she'd been convincing herself on and off to go, and finally caved when he said that she didn't have to if she didn't want to, that he didn't want to pressure her if she wasn't comfortable enough with him yet.

"Yeah, like wanting Hitsugaya Toushirou is some huge hardship. Poor me…" Karin grumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair and over her face. She was more likely to climb into his lap in the common room than run from someone who could turn her on with a sexy, little grin.

Gathering her nerves, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few seconds of silence, she tried again, wondering if she'd gotten the time wrong. She flushed since it would be something she'd do so she checked her messages. No, she was right on time. Could he have stepped out?

Against her better judgment, Karin checked the knob and frowned when she found it unlocked. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Pushing it open, Karin wasn't prepared for what she found there.

Sprawled on his bed, Hitsuagaya wasn't alone. A feminine figure sat across his middle, hands on his chest as she straddled him, one leg dangling off the edge of the bed while draped in an oversized sleeping shirt. Long, brown hair fell down her back but the view soon turned to hazel eyes when she moved to look over at their intruder.

A stab of betrayal and anger went through her as Karin schooled her face into a fitting mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hitsugaya. Am I interrupting something?" She hadn't used his family name in months but it only seemed appropriate considering the circumstances.

"Karin," his words fell out in a shocked plea, blue eyes pleading, "Karin, this isn't what it looks like."

She snorted, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. "I see. Then do you want to explain what's going on?"

"Hitsugaya and I were just about to get to the good part of our evening, so if you could be a good little girl and…" The brunette made a scooting motion with her hand but Karin deigned to ignore her. Her gaze was transfixed on Toushirou's face.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to give you hell first?"

"Look, nothing happened, I swear it," Toushirou explained, trying to ease the younger girl off him but she refused to budge. He scowled at her for a moment before turning his attention back to a slowly stewing Karin. "She knocked on my door saying she needed to discuss some school matters. I thought it would only take a few minutes but then she started taking off her clothes…"

A bright, embarrassed blush belied how uncomfortable he was, and not in the sexual way. After all their time together, Karin knew Toushirou and his hesitance; the thoughtfulness was so characteristic of him that she'd recognize it anywhere. He was the kind of man who trusted others and their seemingly good intentions. For all his experience, he would've never seen this coming.

Mollified for the moment, Karin turned a glare to the seductress in question. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're naïve enough to believe him." The girl tossed her hair back with a patronizing laugh, a cruel smile gliding across her otherwise pretty face. "Boys use that line on any girl that shows them a little interest. At least I'm being honest. All I want is a little bit of sex and then I'll happily be on my way."

The rage was starting to turn cold and calculating, as Karin pondered her options. Well, if that was how she wanted to play it, then fine. Karin could do underhanded and conniving as well as the best of them.

"Well if you're so interested in having sex with my boyfriend, then I guess I can let you," she shrugged, smiling at the two sets of wide eyes that fell on her.

"What do you mean you'll let me?"

"What do you mean your boyfriend?" Hitsugaya interrupted, a glitter of something hopeful in his gaze.

"I mean it exactly as it sounds. I don't mind sharing every so often," Karin said with building vibrato. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she pushed the sweats down and kicked them away and lifted her shirt and sweater to follow. She nearly smirked at the open fascination Hitsugaya watched her with, seeing his Adam's apple bob in his throat and the evident tenting in his jeans.

She'd have to thank Yuzu for the little red number she'd given her a year ago. It was meant to be a gag gift after her last boyfriend broke up with her. Go out and find an even better guy, her twin postulated with a conspirator's wink as she handed her the box. What Karin hadn't been expecting was the red, racy lingerie inside, made from silk and so sheer she was sure he could see the outline of her nipples even at this distance. The panties weren't much better at coverage but the way Toushirou's glare lingered there and how he licked at his bottom lip told her that they were a very good choice.

It was with a smirk that she watched Toushirou topple his would-be attacker, shoving her aside none too gently as he hurried to clear the distance between them, shedding his shirt and unbutton his pants as he did. His cool hands came to settle in the lines of her body, the material of his jeans a pleasant friction against her bare skin and her barely-there undergarments.

He looked contrite even as he cupped her ass and gave it a good squeeze. "I'm sorry, Karin. I swear it, I didn't invite her in and I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know. You're an idiot but you're not disloyal," Karin conceded, groaning when he brought her hips to his and purposely rubbed his dick against her clit. If that woman didn't leave soon Karin wasn't going care whether she stayed to watch or not. She wanted Hitsugaya so badly that she couldn't bring herself to care about her unwanted presence.

Miffed, Toushirou turned back to their unwanted guest. "Why are you still here? Do you plan on being a voyeur as well as a sexual harasser?"

"Y-you can't treat me like this!" she blustered, standing up and then grabbing her shorts nearby, "You're both freaks! How could you even say those kinds of things to me? I'll report you!"

"Go ahead. See how many people will believe you," Karin snorted, moving to stand in front of Toushirou. "Especially considering you were just sleeping with Okawa just last week."

"How- Who told you that?"

"Boys talk. And boys especially like to talk to me," Karin explained vaguely. The possessive way Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around her waist said that he'd have something to say about that later.

Throwing a few more insults over her shoulder, the woman slammed the door behind her and stomped her way back to whatever cesspool she crawled out from. With one crisis dealt with, Karin spun back and looked her companion up and down. Okay, so there were few things sexier than a half-hard, hair-tussled Toushirou. Didn't mean she had to forgive him right away.

Crossing her arms beneath her chest, she tried to ignore the way he watched the movement. "Don't think you're off the hook just because we cleared that up. I have half a mind to leave and find someone else to fuck me senseless."

"You'd never find anyone who'd fuck you better than I can," Hitsugaya murmured, voice ripe with promise. "I doubt there's a guy out there who'd satisfy you."

He had a point. Just a few innuendos and Karin wanted to cross her legs to keep her wetness from dripping down her thighs. But she couldn't just let him have her. He had to work for it, dammit.

Tossing her hair, she placed a hand on her hip and slanted her head. She hoped it looked sexy and not as awkward as she felt. "You're so cocky. We'll never know unless I try."

She was purposely pushing all the wrong buttons, waiting to see his eyes darken and the cracks in his perfect composure. As if she could look at another man when she knew Hitsugaya was just around the corner. He was someone she could have fun with, talk and laugh with over the most senseless stuff, and still send her burning from the inside out.

He turned steely but said nothing.

"Unless…" she trailed off, smile widening as he hung on her every word, "you do exactly as I say."

"Then tell me what you want."

She was taken aback by his ready agreement. Determination shone back at her, body hard and unyielding even in the face of her empty threats. He had to have known she was just joking but he wasn't acting that way. He took her every word seriously, like she was his commander and he her loyal foot soldier.

This time, Karin didn't hesitate. "Kiss me."

Toushirou swooped in on her, forcing her neck back as he grasped at her nape and attacked her lips mercilessly. Her knees shook at his power, his tongue soothing the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance as he curled his larger body around hers. It would be so easy for her to give into him right then and there, as he brushed his palms against her breasts, rolling her peaked nipples between his fingers like he wanted to tear the material off her.

He trailed kisses across her cheek, less frenzied and more affectionate, before nibbling on the curve of her ear. A weak spot on her, Karin gasped, hands falling into his back pockets as she pulled him perilously closer for support.

"What else do you want me to do?" Hitsugaya asked, voice husky with desire. "I won't do anything unless you ask."

"I, ah…" she moaned as he pushed his fingertips beneath her bra and rubbed at her bare skin. Her insides dripped with liquid heat at each rhythmic squeeze and pull, her skin beading.

That bastard. How was it that she was calling the shots but it still felt like he was in charge? She was going to have to fix that.

Reluctantly, Karin extracted herself from his grip. She had to take a second and regain her bearings or he'd drag her right back into his pace. Not that it seemed like such a bad thing, she told herself, seeing the sweat that was beginning to coat his smooth skin. Lips parted and eyes at half-mast, Hitsugaya Toushirou was a sight to be seen.

Not trusting herself, Karin kept her eyes down as she slipped her underwear off. She could feel him following every moment, watching her breasts bounce and the triangle of dark hair that led to his ultimate prize. She sat down on the bed and crooked a finger at him, a heady smile lighting up her face.

When he stopped in front of her, she met his awaiting stare. "Strip."

He complied wordlessly, peeling off his bottoms until he was stark naked before her. Her eyes took in planes of sleek muscles, dips and valleys she wanted to run her tongue against sometime soon, the trail of hair that ran down his abdomen, and finally to the cock between his legs. It stood tall before her, enticing enough to have her swallowing as she remembered the taste of him.

She didn't waste time on niceties and simply wrapped her mouth around his head, humming at the gush of precum waiting at the tip as she tongue drew circles against him. A guttural sound left Toushirou's lips, something between a growl and a groan, starting deep in his chest until it got caught in his windpipe. Without her permission, he slid hand into her dark hair and pumped his hips into the hot velvet of her mouth.

Feeling benevolent, Karin let it slide as she breathed in deep through her nose and relaxed the muscles of her throat. A gentle lover, Hitsugaya guided her up and down his length with sure but gentle thrusts, never daring to have her take more than he thought she could handle. And while she thought him very sweet, Karin wasn't some pretty little maiden that needed his hand to hold.

Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, she glanced up at him with nearly black eyes, pupils dilated as she felt the pleasure build in her core. The first time she swallowed she could hear the curse he let out, a breathy, erotic sound that had him fucking her just a little harder as she took in as much of him as she could fit. The surprise showed in his wide-eyed stare and his grip loosened, as if not sure how what to do next, and she was secretly pleased.

Not giving him a choice, Karin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and dove back in for a second suck, her eyes shutting closed when she took him deep into her mouth. She started slow, getting used to the girth and length of him, and finding that she liked the texture of his skin against her tongue. Eventually she picked up the pace, letting him set the tempo as he fucked her face in long, hard stroke that were only making her more and more impatient to get his cock deep inside her.

As her nose buried itself into the tuft of hair at his base, she pushed aside her soaked undies and slid two fingers straight in. It caused a hitch in her breathing, nearly choking as the hot sensation of pumping her digit in time with Toushirou's thrusts hit her, imagining she could have him in both places at once, and the thought turned her on more than it should have. Her hips tripped into the same unsteady pace as she fought to keep her mind from blurring under the onslaught of Hitsugaya's rhythm and her own fingers scissoring insider her until she was sure the blanket beneath her had a wet spot.

Toushirou forced her off him, his dick hard and angry at not getting his release. She wasn't all that appreciative either as Karin leaned forward to take him back in and suck him dry but the grip he still had on her hair prevented her from doing so. The quirk of his lips was tinged with both lust and regret, as he tilted her chin up and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"You have quite a mouth on you. You should've given me fair warning," Toushirou mumbled into her awaiting kiss, tasting his essence on her and feeling a sense of triumph.

"I've sucked you off before. I just don't make all my secrets known on the first round," Karin chided, fingers still trapped inside her heat as she fought against him, leaning back on her other hand as he kissed her soundly.

He chuckled as he pulled away looking nothing less than impressed. "I may have met my match. You're really something else, Karin."

"I don't need you to tell me that," she scoffed, slowly extracting her slick fingers and giving them a long, hard suck. The way Hitsugaya's eyes zoomed in on the action only made her move slower, an open taunt.

"Get on your knees and grab the headboard," he said, taking control from her as he reached for a nearby drawer.

If she'd been of sounder mind, Karin would've joked that he should at least try missionary first. Wasn't that how first times were supposed to go, with all the emotions to go with the physical stuff? But she didn't. Instead she obeyed wordlessly, wanting nothing more than to feel his hips against her ass, making her body jump as he pawed and licked every inch of her.

"I don't need to be prepped, Toushirou. I want you now," Karin commanded when she felt a finger begin to prod at her lips.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied, sounding unsure. "It's been a while since you've had sex. I can tell, Karin."

Gripping the wood in her hands, she thrust her pelvis out at him. "I'm ready for you. I can take it, I promise. Hell, I sort of hope it hurts when you slide into me. I need you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able walk straight the next day."

Letting out another cuss, Karin smiled at the sound of crinkling paper and the feeling of hands on her hips. "I didn't realize you were such a slut, Kurosaki."

The word made her hair stand on end and for a moment, she was offended. But then she realized there was no anger in his words, no condemnation. In fact, Karin might even say that his voice was deeper, sexier, more turned on than before.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to meet his smoldering glare with amusement, "Because I don't think I'm the one that's getting off on dirty talk."

His answer was to plunge his cock into her, making her scream as her head fell on top of the headboard, his hips stilling so she could get used to the feeling of him embedded inside her. Hitsugaya had been right, it had been a long time since she'd had sex. But none of her previous boyfriends were ever this thick, stretching her wide until her body conformed to the shape of his cock, nor did just the heat from their bodies behind her ever make her want to come just from breathing too deep.

It was only a few moments but it lasted forever and Karin's patience had waned fast. Unable to find the words, Karin whimpered and shifted her hips, tilting them back and somehow managing to hit a spot inside her that had her tightening around him.

Instinctively, Toushirou pulled out, murmuring encouragement and obscenities into her ear as he plowed his way back into her pliant form. Closing her eyes, Karin could feel her body drown in pleasure, oozing out of the very ends of her hair as she took his assault with drunken ecstasy.

Hitsugaya fucked her like he was paying for it, hard and fast, trying to use her up as if there was only so much time left. She'd never had sex like this before, without pretense of sweetness or gentleness that so many boys had offered. Her breasts were bouncing as he jackhammered into her, one of Toushirou's hands on her clit and the other pressing against the outline of his dick on top of her lower belly, forcing her to feel every inch of him.

Panting breaths that sounded dirty even in her own ears, Karin choked on Toushirou's name in repetition. Her voice broke whenever he drove into her, jostling her delicate position as if waiting for her to fall to the bed so he could fuck her into his sheets.

Instead, Toushirou straightened her out, pulled her back flush against his front, and rammed into her from below. Tears managed to escape her eyes, the white-hot bliss making her entire body so sensitive that even the slightest brush of his hand made her want to come. The exquisite torture lasted for one, two, three more thrusts and it ended with her name buried into her skin, their bodies going slack as they both fell into a large pile on their knees, Karin leaning against him as they tried to catch their breaths.

Unknown to her (but a very pleasant surprise), Hitsugaya was actually a closet cuddler, refusing to let her go as he found his pillow and pulled her on top of him. They were warm, sated, and sticky, too tired to shower but too lazy to do much else other than breathe each other in and settle down for a quick nap.

They had the whole weekend together. They needed to save their strength.


End file.
